


Here While You Dream

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-16
Updated: 2003-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Joey's getting married.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Here While You Dream

"Shhh," Justin whispers, lips pressed to JC's hair, breathing in a landslide of loose curls scented sweet. "Just sleep now, baby. 'S okay."

It isn't okay, not really, but Justin wants it to be, so he says it over and over, picturing JC's eyes crinkling in the sun, laughing and happy, dusk falling behind him, sated. He sees JC's eyes clear as the shallow salty water, hope and promises and wishes like dreams, and he tries not to hate Joey now, tries to just be there for JC, tries not to think _again_ , but it's hard, harder.

JC's skin beneath his fingers, the sound of his breath, the taste his hair... it's everything Justin's ever wanted, but not like this. Not with Joey getting married and JC fading away, too far gone for sleep, too close to the edge for anything else. JC's beautiful still, jagged and broken and it's obscene, really, but Justin knows it's true. He's been in love JC for ever, for years, for at least a week; he's been in love since JC's first smile, since three a.m., since JC hit that one note and held it until Justin smiled, too.

"Joe's getting married," JC says, all of the wonder gone from his voice now, lost, filtered out, whatever. "It's what he wants," he says again, flat, like maybe it won't hurt this way, like he wouldn't be crying if he had any tears left to fall. "It's what he wants, now."

Justin swallows hard and wraps his arms around JC. "You're what I want, C," he says, long fingers sliding over JC's ribs, trying not to count.

"Don't deserve you, J," JC whispers, and Justin feels his heartbeat slow.

"Shhhh," Justin says, breathing in the soft scent of JC's slurry words. "Sleep now, okay? I'm not goin' anywhere, baby. I'll be here while you dream."  
   
   


\--End--


End file.
